Jump Stars Special: The Cat Gets Stung
by Ability King KK
Summary: There can only be one Black Cat and a certain little bee is going to make sure of it.


**Thought this up while looking at some Soifon fics. I'm surprised no one thought of this idea, what with how she is.**

**-:-**

"This is bad! This is so very bad! You have definitely gone crazy, you know that?" exclaimed a young boy of thirteen.

He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress short-sleeved shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"Keep quiet! No one told you to follow me, Kasuchi! Now go away so I can finish my mission!" exclaimed a woman as she glared at the boy.

She was a relatively short and petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. He hair was short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. Her clothes consisted of a white sleeveless haori, a black outfit underneath, a yellow obi tied around her waist, and traditional Chinese shoes and socks.

"I'm not going anywhere, Soifon! If I do, you'll kill an innocent man! Now just head back to Soul Society and we can forget that this ever happened!"

"He is not innocent! He's an imposter who has been impersonating Yoruichi-sama!"

"…First off, why would a man impersonate a woman? Secondly, if someone were to impersonate Yoruichi, wouldn't it make more sense for the impersonator to be from your world where people actually know Yoruichi? We're in a different world now, Soifon. No one here knows who Yoruichi is!" explained Koichi, getting annoyed with the Second Division Taicho.

"Then why has he been calling himself Black Cat?" questioned Soifon with a glare.

Koichi was about to answer, but Soifon took off before he could. Staring at the spot she was just at, Koichi facepalmed at what was going to happen if he didn't find her and quick.

"I just hope Yama-jiji doesn't blow a gasket when he finds out about this."

-:-

Meanwhile, in the nearby town, three people were busy looking for their next target.

The first was an older looking green-haired man who was wearing a white suit with a blue shirt underneath, a red tie, and a white hat. He also was wearing an eye patch over his right eye and was carrying a briefcase.

The second was a young girl who looked to be about twelve. She had long blonde hair, pink eyes, and wore mostly black clothes.

The last member of the three was a man of twenty-three with spiky brown ruffled hair and gold cat-like eyes. His clothes consisted of a white sleeveless shirt under an open blue jacket that had two large medallion-like circles on either side, blue pants, and a red choker with a tiny bell attached to it. He also had a distinguished XIII tattoo on the left side of his chest.

"Oi, Sven, any luck finding our target?"

"Not yet, Train. How 'bout you, Eve?"

"No."

"If this keeps up we'll never be able to pay our debts!" said Sven with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Sven! Come on, let's go get some food!" said Train, giving a cat-like grin.

Sven gave the former Chronos Number a glare. "What part of we have no money don't you understand?"

"But you bought the princess a new book!" exclaimed Train, pointing at Eve.

"…That's different!"

Just as Train was about to retort, a petite Chinese woman appeared in between the three and started to attack Train. Thanks to his skills though, he was able to dodge and block all of her attacks. Sven and Eve watched on in wide-eyed confusion.

"Why is that woman attacking Train?" questioned Eve.

"I don't know, but we better help him."

It was then that another person appeared before Sven and Eve.

"Koichi?"

"What are you doing here and who is that woman?" questioned Sven.

"The woman is known as Soifon. As to what's going on, I'll explain later. Right now, I need to stop this," said Koichi as he ran forward.

With Train and Soifon, the two seemed to be evenly matched, thanks to both of their respective training. The two had taken their fight to the rooftops so as the innocent townsfolk would be safe.

"What's your problem? Why are you even attacking me, I don't even know you!" exclaimed Train, trying to fend off his opponent's attacks with Hades.

"Keep quiet! You made a big mistake calling yourself the Black Cat and I'm going to make you pay!" exclaimed Soifon, swinging her zanpakuto at Train.

'_How does she know about me as the Black Cat?'_ thought Train.

Train and Soifon kept up their strikes, causing sparks to fly as the metal of their weapons connected. The fight kept going until a new voice broke out.

"Stay away from Kuro-sama!"

'_Oh no,'_ grumbled Train in his mind.

A stream of fire roared towards the sweeper and Soul Reaper, separating the two. A young woman with black shoulder-length hair and dressed in a high school uniform then glomped Train as soon as the flames died down.

"Kuro-sama! You're alright!"

Train was trying to pry the girl off of him. "Kyoko, get off!"

"So not only are you an imposter, but a coward as well? I will make sure your death slow and painful," hissed Soifon.

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Train.

"Sting all Enemies to Death! Suzumebachi!"

As Soifon called out the command, her zanpakuto, grasped in her right hand, glowed a bright white and shrunk in size. When the light vanished, Suzumebachi was now in the form a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on her middle finger.

The Second Division Taicho rushed forward, striking Train in the chest just as he was able to push Kyoko away.

"Kuro-sama!" cried Kyoko.

Both Train and Kyoko watched as a butterfly-shaped stamp appeared where Train was struck.

"Since you will be dying soon, I will explain what Suzumebachi's power is. When I strike with Suzumebachi, it leaves a Houmonka. If I strike you in the same spot a second time, your death is assured," explained Soifon.

Train gave her a confident smirk. "Then all I have to do is make sure you don't hit me again."

The sweeper's eyes widened when Soifon disappeared and then reappeared behind him.

"Die!"

Just as Soifon thrust her arm forward to strike, an arm lashed out and grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her attack. Stunned, Soifon looked up to see a familiar orange-haired Soul Reaper in his Bankai form.

"K-Kurosaki?"

"That's enough, Soifon!"

Looked over to where the voice came from to see a tall dark-skinned purple-haired woman she knew all too well.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama! Wh-What are you doing here?" questioned Soifon.

"I called her and Ichigo here," said Koichi, stepping over to the group. Behind him was a gateway that was vanishing. "I figured if anyone could stop you, Soifon, it'd be Yoruichi."

"Then why am I here?" questioned Ichigo.

"I'll explain later," said Koichi.

"Oi, Koichi, mind explaining what's going on?" growled Train. He then pointed at Soifon, who glared back at him. "Why'd she try to kill me and how does she know I was the Black Cat?"

Koichi let out a sigh. "Let's find Sven and Eve first. They're probably worried about you, Train."

Keeping Soifon away from Train as they searched for Sven and Eve, the small group found the two and Koichi went on to explain why this happened.

"Basically, I was talking with Toshiro, Hanataro, and Rin, telling them about some of the other worlds. When I got to telling them about this world, I had mentioned stuff about Train and Soifon must've overheard."

"That still doesn't explain why she would want to kill Train," said Sven.

"I have my reasons!" snapped Soifon.

"Soifon, both Yoruichi and Train may be Black Cats, but they are completely different," explained Koichi.

Train, Sven, Eve, and Kyoko looked over to the smirking Yoruichi.

"You're a Black Cat?" asked Kyoko.

"You could say that," said Yoruichi with a laugh.

"She has an ability that allows her to transform into a black cat," explained Koichi. "Which is why Soifon tried to kill you, Train. She saw you as a threat to Yoruichi due to her obsession with Yoruichi."

"Sh-Shut up, Kasuchi!" hissed Soifon.

"Aw, don't be so mad, my little bee," cooed Yoruichi, wrapping her arms around the petite woman and making her squirm. The scene was making Ichigo, Train, and Sven blush bright red as Yoruichi had brought the blushing Soifon against her large breasts.

"What is going on here?" asked Eve, looking at Koichi for answers.

"Yoruichi likes to tease Soifon at times. Next she'll probably tease Ichigo," replied the young swordsman.

"Care to join us, Ichigo?" asked the cat woman, proving Koichi right.

Ichigo blushed a brighter red at this. "Wh-What? Why would I want to do that?"

"Come on, Ichigo. It's not like you haven't seen anything before. From what Urahara says, you've seen Yoruichi naked plenty of times," said Koichi, holding back laughter. He was so going to hell for this.

Ichigo went pale when Koichi said that, while Soifon glared hatefully at him. Sven and Train both felt sorry for Ichigo, as he was about to die, but were also envious that he saw such a woman in the buff. Yoruichi, being who she is, knew what Koichi was trying to do and that was to divert Soifon's attention from Train to Ichigo. It was underhanded, but necessary. Eve must have figured it out as well as she was giving the smirking Koichi a deadpan look.

"You saw Yoruichi-sama in the nude?" hissed Soifon, her glare getting more heated.

"It's not like I wanted to!" yelled Ichigo, not denying the accusation. "Besides, she's the one who'll walk around naked in front of others!"

That might have been the wrong thing to say as Soifon release a wave of killing intent. "Did you just call Yoruichi-sama a whore?"

"What? No!"

Soifon didn't believe Ichigo and started to attack the strawberry. Ichigo, not wanting to fight the petite woman, ran for his life while she gave chase. The others watched dumbfounded, minus Yoruichi and Koichi, who were used to seeing things like this.

"Ne, Yoruichi, mind retrieving your students while I open up the World Gate?" asked Koichi with a sigh.

"I don't know. I think Soifon should tire herself out first," replied Yoruichi with a cat-like grin.

Train continued to watch the "fight" between Soifon and Ichigo. "What is with her?"

"As stated earlier, Soifon's obsessed with Yoruichi and becomes a completely different person when she's involved. …She's kinda like Creed in a way, what with how Creed is obsessed with you and goes insane when someone bad mouths you," said Koichi.

That got the Train and the others' attention. Train felt chills off fear through his body at the thought of there being two Creeds out there. "That is a scary thought."

"Aw, don't worry Kuro-sama! I'll help you take down Creed!" exclaimed Kyoko. She tried to give Train a kiss, but was blocked when he held up a white cat. "Bleh! Kuro-sama!"

Eve then spoke up. "Sven, we should get going and try to find a new target. The one we were looking for most likely ran off when Train got into that fight with Soifon-san."

"You make it sound like I was the one to start it, Princess!"

Koichi then handed over a medium-sized bag to Sven. "Since this whole thing is partially my fault, that should help you guys out for a while."

"Whoa, you sure about this, Koichi?" asked Sven, surprised to see that the bag was filled with gold coins.

"It's more than what you would've made on whoever your target was," replied Koichi with a shrug.

"Hey! We can get some food now! I saw this seafood place not far from here!" exclaimed Train, grinning ear to ear.

"We need to pay off our debts first! With your appetite, there's no way we could do that!" yelled Sven, glaring at his friend."

Train gave a pout while Kyoko giggled at his antics. While this was happening, Yoruichi went to retrieved Ichigo, who was all bruised up, and Soifon, who was breathing hard after using up some much energy.

"Are we finally ready?" questioned Koichi, activating the World Gate with the coordinates set for the Soul Society.

"Hai," said Yoruichi with a smirk.

Koichi then turned to the others. "See you guys later."

With everyone saying their goodbyes, those who weren't from Chronos Earth left through the gate and returned to where they were supposed to be.

-:-

"Soifon-taicho, is there a reason you left the Soul Society without notifying anyone?" questioned the old man who stood in front of the petite woman.

Upon returning to the Soul Society, Soifon was called for to meet with Genryusai Yamamoto, the soutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen.

"Actually, Yamamoto-jiji-soutaicho, I can answer that," spoke up Koichi with a straight face, surprising Soifon. She was surprised further with his answer. "I was here on a friendly visit when I received a call from back home. There had been a rumor that a villain from Janpu made his way to Chronos Earth and planned to team up with Creed Diskenth. I figured that if the rumor was true, the best way to handle it was to do it quickly. Since I was already here, I went and asked Soifon if she would help me since she's one of the best assassins I know. If you need confirmation, ask Toshiro Hitsugaya as he was there when I got the call."

Yamamoto turned back to Soifon. "Is this true, Soifon-taicho?"

"Hai, Soutaicho," answered Soifon, masking her surprise.

"…Very well. Under normal circumstances, there would be a severe punishment, but I will let this pass just this once. Do not let this happen again. Understood?"

"Hai!" answered Soifon and Koichi.

"Dismissed."

Soifon and Koichi left the room and made their way down the hall towards the exit. When they were far enough away from where anyone could over hear them, Soifon spoke up.

"Why did you lie to the Soutaicho?"

"I just figured you shouldn't get in trouble over something like that and possibly loose your taicho position."

"I see. Hitsugaya Taicho is going to kill you when he finds out you dragged him into this."

Doubtful. I contacted Toshiro beforehand and told him the plan. He agreed to help us out on this and play along. You know, you really should control that Yoruichi obsession of yours though. That way something like this doesn't happen again."

Soifon's eye twitched in annoyance. If it weren't for the fact that Koichi just helped her out, she'd kill him where he stood.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Soifon might have been OOC in this, but the way I see, everything goes out the window when Yoruichi is involved.**

**So there you go, a **_**Bleach/Black Cat**_** crossover. The idea was basically to take Soifon's "black cat" obsession to an extreme level, which leads to her thinking Train is trying to impersonate Yoruichi. As I was writing this, I noticed how similar the characters are to each other. Both Train and Yoruichi are highly skilled assassins with a black cat theme, while Soifon and Creed are also highly skilled, worked under Yoruichi and Train respectively, and are obsessed with their respective Black Cats.**

**Well, that's it for now. I'm tired, so if anyone has any questions, leave 'em in a review and I'll try to answer them once I've gotten some sleep.**


End file.
